The Evil Shadows
by Dark-Kitten1
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are now in 7th grade and they go out on a date but run into some trouble coming home. what'll happen to them on thier way? S+S of course!!!!
1. we cant kiss here!

The evil Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: OF COURSE I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!!!! Clamp does ^_~  
  
FYI: Sakura and Syaoran are in 7th grade and it's been 1 year after the 2nd movie. (authors notes) "speaking"  
  
Ch1  
  
"Hey Sakura" Syaoran said as she ran into the classroom. "Hi" she said and then sat down at her desk right in front of his. "What are you gonna be doing tonight?" he asked. "Umm. I don't think I'm doing anything after school except maybe homework, why?" she questioned. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something" he said resting his head in his hand. "Sure!" she said happily. Syaoran smiled and then class started. (sorry class is boring so I'm not gonna write it)  
  
At lunch time Sakura ate lunch with Tomoyo, Syaoran and the rest of their friends. "Kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo squealed. "Tomoyo, we've been going out since we captured the "Hope card", can you PLEEAASE...stop saying that." Syaoran said trying to reason. (oh yeah, they've told their friends about the cards and Kero, so they already know) "Yeah I know but I like saying it anyways" she exclaimed with those terrifying stars in her eyes. "ehh...okk." they both said in sync. "Anyways.what movie are we seeing Syaoran?" Sakura asked him. "I dunno yet, but after school I'll check what's playing" he answered. "hey, you guys have been dating for like a year now right?, well have you even kissed yet?" Chiharu asked. Both, Sakura and Syaoran went beat red. "Ehheheh.uhh..yeah of course we have." Sakura said. (and yes they have, in my story they kiss after Sakura jumps and lands in his arms at the end of the 2nd movie) "Yeah right!" Chiharu said in disbelief "prove it!" "Right here, in the middle of the school yard?" Sakura asked looking around at all the people around them. "We'll get in trouble if the principal sees us doing that though." Syaoran said with a worried look. "Yeah, how's about after school ok guys?" Sakura said. "Why not now, the principal isn't out here right now. Remember he only comes out at recess" she proved. "Hoee."Sakura said turning to Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her and then got up. He walked over to her and looked into her emerald green eyes. "*sigh*, fine we'll do it but, after we do, you and Yamazaki have to kiss" Sakura said with an evil grin. "Fine" she said crossing her arms. Sakura looked at Syaoran. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist and they shared a short kiss and then broke apart. "There, satisfied?" Sakura said grinning. "Fine then" she said and she gave Yamazaki a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey you're supposed to give him more than that!!!" Sakura said angrily. "Well you didn't say that" Chiharu said triumphantly. "GRRR.." Sakura growled as Chiharu and Yamazaki walked away. The bell rang and it was time to go back to class.  
  
After school Sakura and Syaoran went home and changed into their normal clothes and then Syaoran went over to Sakura's house for a while. *nock, nock, nock* "I got it" Sakura yelled before Touya got the door. She opened the door and Syaoran was thankful it wasn't Touya. "Hey Sakura" he said looking past her. "Hmhm... it's ok Syaoran, Touya won't do anything to you as long as my dad's here" Sakura smiled. Touya glared at him as he walked by the door. "Touya you better not do anything to him while he's here or else I'll use the Erase Card on you" Sakura threatened. "C'mon Syaoran" she said as she grabbed his hand and went up the stairs. They walked into Sakura's room and Syaoran sat on the chair next to the desk. "I'll go get some cookies" she said and then ran back out the door. When she came back she had a plate of cookies in her hand and when she looked up she saw Kero and Syaoran glaring at each other. "Hey Kero C'mon, he has enough trouble with Touya" she said. "Why don't you go and bug him!" "Oh fine, but first." he said looking a little mischievous "I take all those!" he said grabbing them all and whizzing out the door. "Err..KEROO!!!!" Sakura yelled. "*sigh* oh well" she said and then sat down on her bed. "so what movie are we seeing?" "well there's a mushy movie, an action movie and a horror movie and I doubt you would want to see the horror one so it's either mushy or action" he answered. "well we saw a mushy movie last week so lets see an action movie tonight, k?" "Sure"  
  
Well how was my first chapter? Was it good, bad, really, really boring, or was it ok? R+R!!!!!!  
  
^.^^.^ 


	2. the date

The evil shadows  
  
Ch2  
  
In the mean time Sakura and Syaoran hung around Sakura's house. "So.uh.what do you want to do?" she said. "I don't know, what can we do?" he asked. "well we can go see what my dad's doing, we can go get some cake, umm.we could go to the park for a while or we can just sit around here and watch TV for a while until we have to leave" she answered. "Well, how bout we get a piece of cake and then we go see your dad. Maybe he knows what we can do for an hour" he said as he got up off the chair and stretched. "Ok" she said and then they went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi Touya, hi Kero" Sakura said happily. Syaoran just glared at them and then asked if she needed any help. "You could get down two plates for me if you want" she said opening the refrigerator door. "Sure" he said getting them down. He put them on the table and Sakura put a piece of cake on each or them. "Hey Sakura can I have some too!!!" Kero begged. "Alright here have mine. It was the last piece anyways" she said and gave it to Kero. "Aww.thanks Sakura" he said as he started to dig into the cake. Syaoran picked up his plate and they went back to Sakura's room. "Here, we'll share" he said after he took a bite. "Hmhm... thanks" she said taking it from him and eating a small portion. When they were finished they went back downstairs. "Hey Touya, have you seen dad anywhere?" Sakura asked. "I think he went to the store" he said while doing his homework. "Oh, well then can you tell him that I went to a movie with Syaoran?" she asked sweetly. "ERR..you're going out with him again" he asked angrily. "*sigh" of course I am Touya, he's my boyfriend, now tell dad I'll be back at around 8:00pm" she said and then grabbed Syaoran's hand and walked out the door.  
  
"Well lets go and get tickets and then we'll go to the park and wait for a while because the movie doesn't start till 6:00pm" he said. "Ok well it's about 5:30 now so lets hurry" she said. They walked quickly to the theatre but they said that they were all sold out of the movie they wanted to see so they had to make a decision of a horror film or a mushy movie. (oh yeah, sorry I don't have any names for the movies but I'm not really very good at naming things; I mean I named my cat Blackie for crying out loud, how boring can I get() "Hoeee.Syaoran I really don't want to see another mushy movie" she said "it's to uncomfortable being around all of those other couples when the people in the movie kiss and then they start kissing as well" Syaoran thought for a minute and said "well we can either go to the scary one or we can go do something else" "ummm.I guess we could go see the horror movie but I'm probably gonna be holding on to you the whole time" she said softly. He smirked. "That's not a problem". Syaoran walked up to the woman selling the tickets in the booth and bought the tickets. He looked at his ticket and the movie was just starting so they ran through the door, got their popcorn and drinks and then went to watch the movie.  
  
They had been in there for about a half an hour and it hadn't been that bad but (in the movie) suddenly a wolf appeared but the people didn't see it. There wasn't any wolf though, just a shadow. The shadow had gleaming red eyes and blood dripping from its fangs. A whole bunch of them; all the same emerged from behind the trees and buildings and the whole town was suddenly ripped into shreds and there was blood over everything.  
  
Sakura screamed and buried her head in Syaoran's arm. "Hey, Sakura it's just a movie, it's not real" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head up a tiny bit. "I know but it's scary" she said with tears in her eyes. "Listen Sakura umm. do you just want to go now and have dinner or something because I want you to have fun, not the total opposite". "You mean you would leave right in the middle of the movie just because I didn't like it?" she asked. "Of course I would Sakura. You should know by now that I would do anything for you. You mean more than the world to me, Sakura" he said with a smile. "Awww.you're the most best friend anyone could ever have Syaoran!!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed quietly for a moment and then they left the theatre.  
  
Once they were outside they kissed passionately for about five minutes and then started walking home since Sakura said it was about time for dinner and he could probably stay and eat with them.  
  
On the way home Sakura walked clenching onto Syaoran's hand because she was still a bit freaked out about the movie. "Sakura you don't have to be afraid, it was only a movie" Syaoran said. "I know but I'm still a little scared. You don't mind me holding onto your hand do you?" she asked. "Of course not" he said and the continued to walk. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "What's the matter?!" Syaoran questioned a little bit startled. "I saw something over there behind the bush." She said. "I'll go check ok and I'll prove that there isn't any.." He started. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
__________________________________________________________ Hehe.sorry I ended it here but I was kinda tired so.lol sorry again :P Anyways, R+R and tell me if you liked it or not!!!  
  
^.^^.^ 


	3. im reeeeaaaallllyy sorry:

Hi I'm really sorry for those of you that actually think my story is good but I don't seem to be getting very many reviews so until I get some more I'm not going to continue. .~_~.  
  
Sorry(  
  
Dark_Kitten 


End file.
